


All Yours

by katling



Series: Worthy of such faith [8]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, mild possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, apparently I'm not done with this pairing just yet, though I'll admit it has been a while.</p>
<p>The aftermath of Ajay's foray into the City of Pain deserves a celebration - and more than one.</p>
<p>Obviously this takes place after the City of Pain mission in game and in the Worthy of Such Faith series it lies between For Me and Escape From Durgesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

Rescuing the prisoners and kidnapping De Pleur has apparently been deemed an event worthy of a party with Ajay as the guest of honour. He was somewhat less enthusiastic about the idea but he didn’t have the heart to rain on their parade so he came to the party and he smiled and accepted the congratulations and thanks. He knew De Pleur was a dangerous and unpleasant man – you don’t rule over a place called the City of Pain and be a nice guy – but he also knew from that dinner way back when he first arrived in Kyrat as well as the conversation he’d overheard before he knocked out De Pleur that the man had a young daughter who had no idea what her father did for a living. As much as he was glad that he’d stopped De Pleur, he was not that enthusiastic that he’d robbed that little girl of a father.

But the music was loud, the dancing enthusiastic and the alcohol was flowing freely and as much as he had his misgivings, Ajay couldn’t help but enjoy himself once he was there. He mostly lurked at the edges of the party but he was willing to be dragged out on the makeshift dance floor and accept the drinks he was offered, though he only sipped at them before abandoning them. He even smiled and laughed when a few of the Golden Path members flirted with him, though he never allowed it to go too far.

He couldn’t say how he knew when Sabal arrived. He just knew. Maybe it was the weight of Sabal’s gaze as it followed him around the room and became heavier and more intense every time he let someone flirt with him and smiled back at them. He spared a glance for the older man and saw that Sabal was propped in a corner with a beer in his hand and he was watching intently. Ajay contemplated going over to him but just as he was thinking about it, a young woman asked him to dance, shy and stammering. He said yes and followed her out onto the cleared space that was standing in for the dance floor. He moved in closer then he had for the other dances and smiled down at her, making her blush.

He could feel the weight of Sabal’s gaze following him and so could the girl from the way she started to look a little nervous, her eyes flickering over to the dark corner where Sabal was. Their relationship was something of an open secret by now. They’d spent too many nights together in various outposts for it to be a true secret but thus far people seemed to approve and were saying nothing to anyone else.

When the song ended, Ajay smiled at the girl and kissed her cheek. He made his way out of the well-lit party area in Banapur, knowing he was being followed. He then made his way out of the village entirely, heading for the cottage not far away up the mountain. He knew the bodies had been cleared and the place cleaned but no one had moved in yet. The mask of Yalung he’d found there had put any potential settlers off for the moment.

He opened the door of the house and walked in, leaving the door open behind him in an obvious invitation. A flurry of movement startled him then he was being pressed against the wall with a warm hard body against his back. His wrists were captured in a hard grip and pushed against the wall above his head.

“You were flirting with them,” Sabal murmured into his ear, low and dark, and it sent a delightful shiver down Ajay’s spine.

“They were flirting with me,” Ajay corrected, tilting his head back so that he could rest it against Sabal’s.

“You let them.”

Ajay smiled. “I did.”

“You wanted to make me jealous.”

“Maybe.”

His hands were moved so that Sabal could hold them with one hand. His free hand slid down Ajay’s side and then round to grasp and fondle the younger man’s cock through his jeans. Ajay gasped and bucked back against Sabal but the older man pressed him against the wall a bit harder.

“If you tease, should I not also tease in return?” he murmured before kissing Ajay’s neck and biting down on the warm skin there.

“Ah! Sabal!” Ajay gasped. “Please.”

“Please what, Ajay?”

“Fuck me.”

Sabal chuckled, low and dark as his hand continued to fondle and caress. “Maybe.”

“Nrgh.” Ajay gasped and tried to move but Sabal was holding him too tightly. “Sabal…”

The weight against his back abruptly disappeared and Ajay gasped and turned to find Sabal was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. His arms were crossed over his chest and his intent gaze was fixed on Ajay.

“Strip.”

Ajay licked his lips and met Sabal’s eyes as he pulled off his gloves. He dropped them on the floor then shrugged out of his jacket. That too ended up on the floor and he pulled off his t-shirt in one smooth move. He smiled a little when he saw Sabal’s eyes widen and he dropped his hands to the button at the top of his jeans. He paused for a moment then he went and sat down and pulled off his shoes and socks. He smiled again at the frustrated noise that action garnered. He tossed the socks and shoes over to join his jacket and then he stood up. He popped the button of his jeans then lowered the zipper. He let the jeans droop on his hips just enough to show that he wasn’t wearing any underwear then a moment later he found himself pressed up against the wall again.

Sabal captured his lips in a possessive kiss as he slid a hand into Ajay’s jeans. He rubbed gently then closed his hand around Ajay’s cock. Ajay moaned into the kiss and bucked against Sabal’s hand. Sabal’s lips moved to his jawline and he let Ajay thrust into his hand as best as he could.

Ajay grabbed at Sabal’s jacket and tried to shove it off the older man’s shoulder. Sabal chuckled and shifted his lips to Ajay’s ear. “If you wish me to undress, you will have to let me move away.”

Ajay whined and licked his lips. “Quickly.”

Sabal chuckled again and withdrew his hand from Ajay’s jeans. He began to quickly undress as Ajay shoved his jeans down his legs. He kicked them off and watched as Sabal stripped off the last of his clothes then leaned over and pulled something out of his pocket.

“Turn around and put your hands against the wall,” Sabal ordered.

Ajay smiled and did as he was told. He flexed his hands against the wall and wriggled his hips as he spread his legs. He sighed when he felt Sabal run his hand down his back and over his arse then Sabal plastered himself against his back. He groaned at the feel of all that warm skin and rested his head on Sabal’s shoulder.

“You drive me crazy,” Sabal growled in his ear.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

Sabal chuckled and a moment later Ajay felt slick fingers pressing into his arse. “A very good thing.”

Ajay tried to move, to get some leverage to push back on those fingers but Sabal wouldn’t let him. He pressed in slowly then began to leisurely thrust in and out, twisting his fingers from time to time to help with the stretch, and never speeding up even when Ajay began to beg. Finally he removed his fingers and Ajay felt something thicker and warmer press against his hole.

“Fuck, yes.”

Sabal chuckled again and pushed Ajay against the wall as he slowly fucked his way into him. For a moment they were still then Sabal pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Ajay howled with pleasure and grasped fruitlessly at the wall as Sabal did that again and again, each time striking that sweet spot inside and driving him closer to the edge.

“Sabal… I need…”

“No,” Sabal rasped. “You will come like this. Untouched.”

Ajay whined and let his head drop against the wall. His nails scraped at the plaster as he shoved back against Sabal’s brutal thrusts. He wasn’t sure he could do this but then he felt Sabal’s mouth close on his shoulder and there was a sharp stab of pain as he bit down. It was all he needed and he gave a shout as he came, his cock spurting over the wall and floor. Sabal made a feral noise against his shoulder and grabbed hold of his hips. He thrust in sharply three more times then he stilled and Ajay felt the older man spill inside him.

They both slumped against the wall as they struggled for breath. Finally Sabal pulled away. He gathered Ajay in his arms and shifted him over to the low bed. Once he had him settled there, he went and found a cloth which he wet in the water barrel outside and cleaned them both up. He gathered up their clothes and set them on the old dresser then he climbed into the bed and pulled Ajay into his arms.

“Are you alright?”

“Mhmm,” Ajay mumbled, smiling as he curled into Sabal’s embrace.

Sabal caressed the side of his face and tilted it up so that he could see him properly. “I did not hurt you?”

Ajay snorted with amusement and kissed the older man. “Sabal? Just wallow in the afterglow, yeah?”

Sabal sighed. “Ajay.”

“I feel great,” Ajay said patiently. “I should make you jealous more often.” Sabal growled and Ajay grinned. “Or maybe not.” He sobered and kissed Sabal again. “I’m fine. I liked it. You can do that again. Many, many times.”

Sabal relaxed and drew Ajay in close again. “I do not like to think of you with another.”

“Not going to happen,” Ajay muttered, on the verge of sleep. “All yours.”


End file.
